A full-duplex transmission system, also referred to as a double-duplex transmission system, allows communications on the same link between two components in both directions simultaneously or effectively simultaneously. For example, landline telephone and mobile phone networks are full duplex, since they allow both callers to speak and be heard at the same time. Some full-duplex systems also use clock sources for synchronizing communications. In a master/slave timing scheme, also referred to as a loop timing scheme, a slave clock (at a slave node) receives its timing from a master clock (at a master node). For example, the slave node may be a customer node and the master node may be a network node. The master clock provides an accurate timing source, which is used to send signals from the master node to the slave node. The signals are received and used to synchronize the slave clock with the master clock, and thus synchronize or align the master/slave clocks and transmissions between the two nodes.